Infection in station square
by Shadow197
Summary: Shadow, Amy and Sonic are the last hedgehogs in station square. The last ones that aren't craving flesh at least...
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my third shadamy story. this one has a horror twist Enjoy and review!

Btw this is all in shadow pov

I walk across the empty streets of station square. Theres nothing but rubble, ashes and bodies of zombies.

They are all hungry for fresh blood and brains. Lucky for me i got my 12- gauge shotgun.

I'm making my way to amys apartment for any sign of life. Rouge, Tails, Cream and blaze are zombies, along with all of the stupid humans.

I had to put them out of their misery. Somehow i feel bad about it. But soon i should be at amys apartment.

Man those zombies really tore this place apart. It's like a fucking ghost town in this place.

I walk towards the apartment building and reload just in case. Then i head in and find bodies, lots of 'em.

I step over them and decide to take the stairs, just in case. Its on the 6th floor. Goddamn it.

As i walk up the stairs i head a blood-curling scream coming from the 5th floor. I pump my shotgun and walk in.

There is a yellow hedgehog getting eaten. Its too late, She's dead, Hopefully not infected.

I walk over and shoot the zombie in the head. Afterwards i see the hedgehog. Her name was Sarah.

I've seen her before. I saw her at local minimart. Thats just too bad.

Before heading up to the 6th floor i look around the fifth floor for anything useful. There is a dead cop with a pistol in hand.

I grab it and the holster and head up to the 6th floor. I knock on 6-2 and wait for a reply. I hear the faker and amy discussing something inside.

"But what if its a zombie?"

"Sonic you idiot zombies dont knock on doors. They bang on them and scream."

"Fine but ill find out who it is"

"Who's out there?"

"Its me, Shadow"

"Shadow?"

"Yes now let me in."

"Are you infected?"

"No im not, now let me in."

"Fine."

I hear a couple of locks being unlocked and the door opens I see the faker with amy behind her staring at me.

"Faker put down the handgun." I told sonic.

"Sorry it was just in case."

"Well im here and glad to see you two are okay."

All of a sudden, My ears perk up and i hear a helicopter outside of amy's apartment window calling "If there are any survivors then please report to the station square hospital to be evacuated.

I look at sonic and amy and they are smiling. I smirk and know they want to go to the hospital.

"Well we're not going to get to the hospital by standing around smiling. Amy take this handgun.

Faker use that handgun and ill use my shotgun. Now we are going to stick together no matter what.

We have to if we want to live."

"Sounds good to me" sonic said with a grin.

"Im okay with that too." amy said with a smile.

"Well then." I said while opening the door. "Lets get moving!"

End of chapter one

This is my first romance/horror fic so go easy on me.

Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :The hospital!

Remember this whole story is in shadows pov

Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Don or Ghost. anything170 owns them.

Also i dont own Sega

As we get near the hospital on the streets, there are still a whole bunch of fucking bodies. Too much actually.

I just hope we can at least find any alive people in the hospital. I hear gunshots. Faint ones coming from the hospital.

It sounds like dark voice is saying "Die you mutated assholes! You'll never get to kill Ash you fucking freaks! YEAH!"

Wow it sounds like a tough guy. And he's not infected. We better go check it out.

I get near the hospitals doors. Their tore down and wide open. That cant mean anything good. But they are hot. It's like a fire was just recently here...

"Well I am going to check the stairs. Sonic you take amy and wait here. I'll check the second floor and theres no sign of life.

"Ok guys there is no sign of life or zombies so its to move. This went on until the 49th floor.

On the 50th floor we heard something... It was actual people arguing whether or not to get on the rooftop or not.

It was coming from this steel door. I told sonic and amy to hide in a corner and for me to knock on it.

*knock**knock*

Everyone inside immeadiately stopped talking and i heard 2 guns reload and cock back.

I pumped my shotgun and said

"Its okay my name is shadow the hedgehog and i am not infected."

"How do we know?"Somebody said on the other side. Sounds like a 17 year old.

"Listen kid just open the door and i wont bust it down. I already told you i wasnt infected.

Im here with two friends that need help so open up!."

"Are they infected?"

"No theyre not they just need evecuation."

"Ok but were watching you."

"Fine" I said. I heard gears unlock and the whole room on the other side turn silent. The door opened and there were 2 wolves. One's fur was blood red and the others was white.

The red wolf had a black shirt with military pants and black boots. The other had on a jacket, white shirt and military pants with running shoes.

The red wolf looked and me and said "Where's your friends?

"Over there. Sonic, Amy! come on out."

the faker and amy both walked out from behind a corner and walked beside shadow.

"Well" the red wolf said

"I am Don. This is my brother Ghost. I control fire and he walks through walls. I guess you guys are here for the evac?"

"Yeah we are. When is it gonna get here?"

"Im not sure."

"What do you mean!" Sonic yelled.

"Shut up! Dont make me mad or youll regret it!" Don yelled back at him

"ok.." Sonic whispered

I like this guy. He seems to be an expert in ass kicking.

"Well you dont want to stand out there do ya? Come on in" Ghost said as he waved them in.

"What have you guys been doing here anyway?" Amy asked as she sat down on a ruined couch.

"Waiting for the chopper to get here. And protecting any civillian we come across.

"Where are the civillians?" I asked in a confused face.

"They're in the back room. There's a couple of open beds if you guys want to rest.

"Sure, We'll take em." Sonic said with a grin.

"Ok you can head on back." Don said as he pointed to the door.

"Sounds good to me. Come on sonic." Amy said with a smile.

After sonic and amy went to the back room i turned to don and ghost.

"I saw the door burned down in the hospital entrance. you guys know that?"

"Yeah i did it." Don said.

"Well..How?"I asked wondering how he couldve put it out that fast.

"I can control fire. Also the reason i told your friend not to make me mad is because theres an evil side to me. If you make me too mad then My other side named ash will take control of me."

"That explains a lot. Anything else?"

"Yeah i'm a vampire"

"Seriously now what else?"

"I told you. I'm a vampire."

"Are you serious?" I said with confusion.

"Yeah."

"Ok then I'm going to go get some rest."

"Ok see you later." Ghost said.

I opened the door to see 10 other people along with sonic and amy sleeping.

I tiptoed over to a bed next to amy and laid down. Drifting into sleep.

Awesome. this chapter was sorta long to make.


	3. Chapter 3

Sup guys! It's been a while, a long time. I'm back in business. Had a massive writers block and haven't been able to do much. So without further ado, I bid you, Chapter 3

Shadow's Pov.

I awoke to the smell of a burning campfire. Room was empty except for me and Amy. Everyone must have gone outside. I picked up my spas-12 and walked over to her.

"Where is everybody?"

"They went to a local grocery store to look for food. Sonic Ran off to the other coast to look for survivors and hand them a radio. I'm Worried about him. He went by himself 5 hours ago…"

"Don't worry. That faker is probably fine."

"Yeah"

I looked at her. She looked so beautiful today. Even with a zombie apocalypse and the entire world going to hell she still beautiful.

"What's that?"

The radio was acting up.

"Let me see."

I went over to the radio and talked into it.

"Hello?"

"Shadow?"

"Don! Where are you?"

"Me, Levinski, and Ghost are at the Military base. We're safe and evacuating."

"What the F%#?"

"We left an exact map on the desk right behind you."

"So all's that's left in here are the 3 of us?"

"Exactly, So follow down the sewers and through the big train station and you'll be there in no time."

"Fine but if you need help it's gonna take more than just asking for a favor."

"See you here"

I slammed down the radio. Why would they just leave us like that?

I turned around to the desk behind me and opened the drawer. A pair of pistols, a grenade and a map was there, also some raw meat. I took the meat and the pistols and held the grenade while I walked back to Amy.

"Where are they?"

"Evacuating, all of them, except for sonic."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"They left us a map."

I sat down next to her and showed her. She scooted closer and leaned on my shoulder. I rested my head against hers. Why was I feeling this type of emotions for Amy? What Should I do to escort her to safety along with the faker. Even thought he was a show off he still is a good friend, and also an idiot. I wasn't paying attention to reality then Amy leaned close and kissed me on the lips.

Believe me I was taken by surprise. But we kissed for a couple of second and then pulled away.

"I'm sorry shadow…"

"No it's alright. Maybe you didn't mean it. You're really tired so get some sleep.

"Fine, but sleep in the same bunk with me."

"Ok I will."

Now we Just needed to wait for the faker….

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep next to Amy.

End of Chapter 3.

So what did you think? It's a little nudge to wake you guys up for waiting for me so long. Again I apologize but im not accepting anymore oc's. I'd rather stick with the regular ones. So im gonna try to focus on the 3. Thanks a lot for the patience and These are gonna get longer and updated faster. Thanks guys.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone Lets just dive right into chapter 4. Where Shadow, Sonic and Amy start to head out. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Shadow's Pov

I need to get moving now before it's too late….

"Amy?"

"Shadow?"

I opened my eyes to see that faker with his stupid smile on his face.

"You guys spooning?"

I got up from the bed and walked towards him. I handed him a pistol and 2 clips of ammo.

"C'mon. Wake Amy up. We need to get out of here and they left us a map to the evacuation center. We need to head through the sewers, through the subway and past a junkyard and lastly through a school, then take a highway with a car they left us. So let's go.

I kicked open the door and headed down the hallway to find the stairs. They were dark but the light switch was still working. Sonic and Amy came sprinting down the hallway, we took the stairs and headed down into the lobby.

"Why does it stink so bad?"

"Dead bodies, faker"

We opened the door and saw a horde of zombies attacking another room. Screams and bullets were heard. I listened closely to hear the screams….

They were Silvers!

"I ran over to the door and picked up a hammer dropped long ago by a survivor. I ran to the door where silver was being trapped by the mob of undead and bashed each of their skulls in, nice and clean. Then I kicked down the door where silver was cowering in the corner

"Silver get up"

Immediately the shaking stopped and he got up and ran toward me

He hugged me tightly

"Oh shadow thank you thank you thank you!"

"Silver come on get off"

"You saved my life!"

"Alright come on get off me now."

He pulled away and started walking out of the room. He saw Amy and sonic waiting for me and ran over to them.

"Silver!"

"Amy!"

"Sonic!"

"Silver!"

"Shadow!"

"Faker"

"What?"

"Shut up"

I gave silver the other pistol and 2 more clips. He thanked me and we headed out to the manhole.

"Ok guys so turn left here and it should be right down the street next to a broken Lamborghini"

The red broken and crashed up lambo was exactly right next to the street pole and manhole.

"The manhole reeks!"

"Duh faker it's supposed to"

We each headed down into the sewers and closed the manhole after us. They left us a flashlight and a torch with gasoline just in case.

"Ok guys so let's hurry up and get through this place."

I headed down to the corner and paused. I reached in my pocket and took out a cigarette, lit it and took a few puffs then kept going. I followed the trail of steps until it reached a ladder. Then I called for Sonic, Amy and silver and they came dashing breathless.

"Big! Big big thing monster and manhole and aaaah and and and and"

"SHUT UP FAKER!"

"Big was back there and broke through the manhole and fell in. He greeted us and a big group of zombies rushed in and…"

"They're right behind us so let's move!"

I climbed up the ladder and ran to the subway and yelled fiercely for any zombies to come rushing up. I told the 3 of them to go behind the sewer hole so the zombies can run to us then fall in. I poured all the gasoline in the sewer hole full of zombies and let the other ones loose, then dashed back behind the sewer hole with them.

They all fell in the sewer hole and started screaming gibberish words like they usually do.

Then I took my last puff of the cigarette and tossed it in….

A huge puff of smoke emerged from the manhole and the only thing you could smell for miles was the smell of burning flesh.

"Ok guys I cleared out most of the zombie population in the subway in that manhole so let's go"

I started to walk towards the subway and walked in. It was really eerie and quiet. Only a faint sob could be heard….

"Shadow"

It was Amy

"Someone's still alive"

"Lets go check"

I pumped my shotgun and aimed it towards the door. I opened it and there was a women crying on the floor. She looked sad

"It's ok Ma'am your not the last woman on earth. I'm here t-"

"Shhhh Amy!"

"She's not alive. She's undead"

"Shadow!"

The faker walked into the room and startled the woman crying. She ran toward us in fury and scratched Sonic On the arm injuring him and pushing him to the floor.

*POOMF*

*Click-Click*

The woman fell to the floor and sonic had a look of shock on his face. I helped him up and told him to be more careful

"What happened to her shadow?"

"I shot her in the head, Idiot"

He stood still, still processing the fact that she was dead forever.

"Let's go"

We made it eventually through the subway and to the gate of the junkyard.

"This place is huge!"

"Yeah tell me about it"

"You ever get the feeling like something really bad is gonna happen?"

"Yeah"

"I got that feeling now"

The gates closed behind us and two people locked it with chains.

Floodlights turned on and everything was set up to look like and arena.

"Hello everyone, you will all die…"

What was that? What voice said we were gonna die? Is this some sort of sick game?

Then we heard it

Big thumps and screams came from a trash made cage.

"AAAAAARGGGHGHGH"

"Holy crap!"

"Is that an infected bodybuilder?"

I turned to my left and saw a huge bulky zombie punch silver into the gate with brute force

"Gahh!"

Blood spattered from his lips and he fell to the ground. Dust surrounded him as the infected bodybuilder screamed with rage

"SILVER!"

I took out the grenade and jumped on the big zombie, then pulled the pin and stuffed it in his mouth, then jumped off.

He screamed one more time with rage and blew up into chunks.

I ran towards silver. My heart racing to make sure he was alright

"Hey guys.." Silver said weakly.

"Silver!" Amy said with teary eyes.

"Shadow carry me on your back.. I'm gonna help you guys with my telekinesis."

"Will do Silver"

I carried him on my back and made him comfortable, then walked through the junkyard. We made It to the gate and slowly as he struggled to open the gates with his powers. He pried them open and we walked 3 blocks down to the school.

Blood was everywhere.

It was a Wednesday when infection struck. Massive amounts of blood was spattered everywhere and corpses of young hedgehogs and foxes were everywhere, all eaten up and torn apart.

Amy was sobbing hard. I turned around and kissed her full on the lips. Silver and sonic were in shock!

"Its ok Amy. We're gonna make it out. I promise you."

"Oh...Shadow"

I turned back around and kept walking. We had to kill a teacher and 5 kids along the way but we made it past the playground, cafeteria and to the road behind the school. I saw the car with 4 doors and we all piled inside of it. Then we drove for 3 hours and only stopped for sonic who really had to pee.

"Shadow Look!"

I looked in front of me. At the very evacuation site…

Oh no…

End of chapter 4

Cliffhanger! Oh well. Don't worry ill update soon enough.


	5. Update!

Alright listen up bros! I'm still gonna write, but i'll only update from time to time. NOT like i have been doing cuz thats just called being a lazy crap. Anyway ALL my fics are NOT discontinued and i will start up the writing again. Thanks for all your patience and I hope you bros enjoy the next chapter. Bye!


	6. Chapter 5 The Base

Chapter 5 ( btw this is kinda like left 4 dead)

"Mother of god!"

"Holy shit what is that stench?"

"Why is it so dark in here?"

"I still can't believe its not butter!"

"Sonic shut the fuck up!"

"No! Rainbow dash said no!"

"Sonic if you mention Ponies again i will break off your legs and shove them right up your-"

"Guys look! A Desert Eagle! Pew pew!"

"Oh wait thats just a piece of steak"

"Don't think thats steak"

"Will someone turn on the lights?"

"I think this is the light switch"

"Turn it on idiot!"

"Maybe I dont wanna!"

"Sonic for the love of christ!"

"Fine geez!"

The lights came on. Everyone froze. Around us was a big pool if blood and a double door in front of us that was leaking blood from the inside and was boarded up pretty good.

"Well I'll see you guys later!"

"Sonic get the FUCK back here"

"Away we go! To Fluttershys house!"

"Shadow I'm scared!"

"Why Amy?"

"What if we don't make it? You saw the condition on the outside of this base! It was all torn up and on fire! Not to mention sonics here!"

"I know but he'll be good bait for later!"

"Hey what I heard that!"

"It was nothing. Anyway we should probably keep moving."

And then we kept moving in silence. Nobody talking at all. I could feel their heartbeats. Especially silvers since I was carrying him. He's actually been silent this entire time. I think he's unconscious. We arrive at the best part of the entire base. The armory!

"WHOOO! Yeah! Now I can get an awesome pistol!"

"I don't think anyone here will trust you with a gun. Let alone a fully loaded magnum sonic."

"Fine I'll grab this machete!"

I look around the armory for any supplies we could need or perhaps a radio. But then I spot it.

"Oh baby! Come to papa!"

There were a full case of 12 gauge shotgun shells! Hell yeah I'm gonna take em!

"Hey guys look! There's three beds in this room with a lock on the inside and convenient food!"

"Wow he's right!"

"Time to take a silver load off"

I laid the sleeping silver on his own bed, threw sonic in his own, and last but not least tucked Amy in her own.

"Shadow?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you gonna sleep?"

"Hmmm... The floor maybe."

"You wanna share this bed with me? I'm kinda cold"

Amy asking me to share a bed with her? I don't know... Oh what the heck.

"Sure. Just move over a little bit"

I got in the bed and turned sideways facing her back. She moved back a little bit so we were in a spooning position.

"Good night shadow..."

"Good night Amy..."

Then I close my eyes and drifted off into a deep well earned sleep.

End of chapter 5

Well that's it for now. It's 11:16 on a school night so I gotta hit the hay. I know it's a little short but I want to give you a little something to hold you off. Thanks again for your patience and I'll see you later bros. Bye!


	7. Chapter 6 The Silver Story

Chapter 6-The Silver Story

I awoke hours later. Amy was cooking on a stove, Sonic and Silver were fast asleep, and Amy was wearing nothing but panties. Jackpot!

"Shadow?"

"Er...what?"

"How did you sleep?"

She gave me that smile she always gives when she's happy. Such a beautiful smile..

"Shadow? Hellooo?"

"Wat?"

"I said how did you sleep?"

"Oh good. Really warm."

Wow was that all I could really say?

"Cool! Anyway I'm making us a snack we can take with us while we're getting across this base. This is actually the best room that has food and supplies, along with it being completely sanitary!"

"Shadow?"

Damn look at dem bitties

"SHADOW!"

"What?"

"No mom don't eat my chili dogs!"

"Shut up sonic!"

"Shadow he's asleep."

"But he's still annoying!"

I got up, walked over to the faker and kicked him awake

"Owie!"

"Wake up. We're heading out soon."

"No Mom leave my cheese alone!"

"SONIC WAKE THE FIRETRUCK UP!"

"AAAAHHHH!"

Finally.

"Get up we're heading out."

I walk over to silvers bed. He's curled up around his arm.

"Silver.."

No response

"Silver..."

Still no response

I roll him over and..

"Holy Shit!"

"What?"

"He's...bitten!"

A huge bite Mark was shown with a thin bandage covering it.

"Not silver.."

Amy started to cry

Aww damn it i can't stand to see her cry

"Amy It's ok."

"Damn it shadow its not okay! He's bitten!"

"Look Amy calm down you'll attract the walkers"

"Guys?" It was silver

"Silver why didn't you tell us you were bitten?"

"I...I..."

"I was scared you guys were gonna abandon me."

"Silver we need to know how and when this happened."

"Ok. Ok. When the infection struck..."

Silver The Hedgehog POV

Wednesday October 17

11:47 AM

Silver's Apartment

"Ok Blaze I'm heading out! Wish me luck!"

"Good luck Silvy!"

I walked outside, to be greeted with a bright light. What a nice day today was!

"Hey taxi!"

"Where ya headed?"

"The Hospital Please! I got an interview to do!"

"Ok kid"

I looked out the window. A bunch of ambulances were heading behind me. Kinda strange. But whatever! Anyway I arrived at the hospital a couple minutes later. I opened the doors and saw a bunch of patients coughing and laying down. With bites on their arms and neck. Pit bull attack maybe?

I walked over to the elevator and pressed 7. Kind of weird though, the elevator stopped. So I turned around and headed for the stairs.

I walked in the dark staircase and lit a match. I used to smoke, give me a break! Anyway I lit a match and started to walk up the stairs since I couldn't find the light switch. All of a sudden a man jumped at me!

"Aaaahhhh! Holy crap you scared me!"

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh"

"What?"

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh!"

"Aaaahhhh!"

"Uuuuuuuuhhhhh!"

"Aaaaaaahhhh!"

I turned my fist into a ball and punched him so hard his jaw came off!

"Oh my god! Are you alright? I didn't mean to!"

"AAAAARRRFHHHGGH"

He bit me hard so I pushed him down the stairs and he broke his neck

"Damn that was scary"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

I heard a bunch of blood curdling screams just erupt from the lobby I opened the door by a crack and saw a bunch of blood everywhere! A woman was eating another man! They had white eyes, bloody mouths and one of them just saw me! I burst through the door, Running at full speed down the hallway and reached a closet, I boarded up the door and found a handgun, I locked it and passed out

I woke up a couple hours later. I was really hungry so I went to the kitchen to get some food, I grabbed a sandwich and water but one of them saw me. I ran fast back to the closet and a bunch of them grouped up and started banging on the door. I fired some shots and I think I killed one, but I heard a hammer hit a couple heads, I opened the door just a crack and...

"SHADOW!"

"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

And that's how I got here.

End of chapter 6

Wow that was an epic chapter! Review and Keep reading! Peace out bros!


	8. Chapter 8 Green Sonic?

Chapter 7 - Green Sonic?

Hey guys a quick update, I just wanted to apologize again for the long, year wait. Feel really bad about it. Also Yes Zari I can put you know who in here. And Feel free to ask me questions anytime in the reviews. I'll answer them in the next chapter. I like writing these and I like to see the reviews too. Stay awesome and enjoy the chapter! Also I don't know if you guys caught that COD black ops reference about silvers point of view. But that's all I'm gonna say. Enjoy!

"And that's how I got here. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you guys were going to abandon me..."

Great now silver's crying

Amy walked over to him

"Silver don't cry. It's gonna be ok. But I need to know something first."

*Sniff* "What is it?"

"What happened to blaze?"

A loud crash came from the outside

"Die you pricks!"

Silver sprang up from his seat and ran to the door

"Blaze! Where are you!?"

"Silver?"

"Blaze where are you? Follow the sound of my voice!"

"I'm coming!"

A silence came from down the dark hallway, then blaze came running down the hallway, doing parkour over some medical carts and beds left out in the hallway. She was running with someone else, a green sonic? Not metal, hopefully.

"Quick get in!"

We slammed the door and locked it behind us.

"Silver!"

"Blaze!"

The two hugged each other deeply and then kissed. For like 3 hours, then finally broke apart.

Then silver began to talk

"Blaze, how did you get here? You have a gun? Manik is here? Your looking sexy in that outfit AND have epic parkour moves?"

"I intercepted a radio transmission from Shadow and Don a few chapters back. Yes I just broke the fourth wall. Anyway I was working for G.U.N and have this Desert Eagle, I worked with shadow before, I was on a job to kill a Gang boss, when the outbreak occurred. Manik was assigned to the same mission, I received training and a sexy outfit long before we met, and you're not looking bad yourself right now Silvy."

"Well that explains all my questions! I'm so glad to see you alive!"

Then they hugged some more, Amy awwed, Sonic and Manik bro fisted, and I got a burrito.

"We'll let's get some sleep. We have to move out in 4 hours to cross the base and find a boat, After we can head to my Island I brought a couple years ago and wait till this blows over. Agreed?"

"Agreed"

Everyone laid down next to their loved ones, except Sonic and Manik who laid down awkwardly next to each other in the smallest bed.

BRR BRR BRR BRR BRR BRR BRR BRR BRR BRR BRR BRR B-

I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock. 3 AM. Great

I turned to my right and saw Amy. I moved my hand over to her stomach and shook her awake

"Amy.. Amy wake up. It's time to go."

"Mmmmhmhmbmhm... Ok I'm getting up." She said slowly.

I got up to Sonic and Maniks bed. It was hilarious. They were crunched up and huddled together. Oh man i was about to die.

"Sonic wake up. Manik get up. We have to go"

"Fineeeeeeeeeeee"

Easy enough.

I walked over to blaze and silvers bed and they were in their clothes, bed made and ready to go.

"You guys ready?"

"Born ready"

I went over to a cabinet in the corner in the room and grabbed a Jacket. Black of course.

"Ok everyone ready?"

"Yeah"

I opened the creaky door. It's dark out, right next to the window, Obviously night time. I picked up a bloody fire axe and everyone else picked up something for melee, in case we run into any in the dark.

I started walking carefully into the dark military base. We walked for what felt like forever. But this thing wouldn't end.

"AAAAHH! SOMETHING GOT MY LEG!"

That was obviously Amy

I turned right around and demolished the zombies head with my fire axe and the zombie let go.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks.."

Then she gave me her signature smile. I always liked that smile

We both leaned closer.. Hearts beating...I could feel her heart against mine..

"GUYS WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?"

We both broke away and saw 6 of those things from the junkyard running at full speed down to us.

Then I remembered that door that was all boarded up. Someone must've opened it

"RUN!"

We all sped down the hallway. Dodging obstacles as they came. Sorta like parkour. We were all still tired but We had HUGE adrenaline pumping through our veins.

"No no no no! Shadow help!"

I turned to my right to see silver struggling with a walker. I had a choice to make.

What do I do? Help silver or leave him?

I ran over to silver and pumped a 12 gauge right in the zombies face. I grabbed his hand and kicked down the door to the closest room. I wasn't thinking at all. Just acting

I lifted him up to the vent and he took off the panel. He started crawling through and stuck a hand back out to pull me up. We crawled though the vents over to a different corridor in the base and made our way down the same way the others ran.

"Shadow?"

"Yeah silver?"

"I have a question"

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you leave me? You could've saved yourself the trouble and just let me die"

"Because we all need to stick together. This is it silver. I don't think it's going to get any better"

"But I'm bitten"

"I could care less. Your still alive and not eating flesh. That's all that matters."

We walked for about another minute and reached the door outside.

"Hey shadow"

"What?"

"Thanks"

"No problem silver."

We saw the group and told them what happened.

"There's one problem here shadow"

"What is it?"

"The only boat here is past that blockade of undead burning bodies"

"We can go through the sewers and get to the docks!"

"Alright then guys. Sewers then?"

"Yep!"

I opened the manhole and started climbing down the ladder...

End of Chapter 7

Thanks for reading bros! Review and favorite this story and I'll see you guys later!


End file.
